


Cortejo

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Allergies, Courtship, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: A maneira apropriada de se fazer as coisas significava começar o cortejo antes de formar o hábito de se atirar na cama do objeto de sua atenção, mas essa era uma forma muito tediosa de prosseguir.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Courtship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239036) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Prompt: adoribull + flores

Havia uma maneira certa de se fazer as coisas, regras a seguir; de algumas ele gostava, de outras não, o que quase mas não perfeitamente se traduzia em ‘algumas ele seguia, outras não’. Cortejo em particular sempre foi atraente para ele, com suas mensagens codificadas e simbologias e presentes. Era uma forma de arte calculada cheia de intriga, mas que ainda mantinha uma taxa de mortalidade relativamente pequena. É claro, a maneira apropriada também significava começar o cortejo antes de formar o hábito de se atirar na cama do objeto de sua atenção, mas essa era uma forma muito tediosa de prosseguir.

Cortejar Bull era… complicado. Seus gostos faziam com que fosse difícil encontrar um presente que fosse adequado para esses propósitos, já que algo como uma espada de dawnstone provavelmente não era um presente apropriado para começar um cortejo (um terceiro ou quarto presente, talvez, já que mandar fazer uma já mostrava um maior nível de comprometimento). Foi assim que Dorian escolheu flores, escolhidas cuidadosamente para passar uma mensagem oculta que tinha certeza que Bull não teria dificuldades de interpretar.

O que não teria sido um problema, se não fosse por um pequeno detalhe que tinha ignorado: suas alergias debilitantes. No quesito cortejo, precisar ser levado para a tenda médica pela pessoa que estava cortejando provavelmente seria classificado com um fracasso, mas, de alguma maneira, era difícil ver as coisas assim quando a situação deu a Dorian a oportunidade de ser carregado nos braços grandes e musculosos de Bull.


End file.
